Erreur sur la personne
by Voracity666
Summary: Antonia et Antonio sont sur un bateau. Toto tombe à l'eau. Et se noie. Qui doit reprendre les rames et la direction ? C'est Nini. Slash! Peut-être MozartxSalieri
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Je poste cette fic avant que la catégorie ne se vide de ses lecteurs (ainsi je pourrais que mieux me faire descendre en flamme, hum)  
**

**Je posterai la correction _complète_ dès que celle-ci sera disponible !  
**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages historiques sont à eux-même, leurs "nouvelles" personnalités à Attia et Cohen, Antonia, etc sont issus de mon imagination !**

**Il se peut que je me sois aussi inspirée du film "Amadeus". Il se peut. (Il est pas mal centré sur Salieri -c'est lui le narrateur, en un sens- donc c'est pratique)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

-...tresse Salieri...

Gneuh... Quoi, encore ? Veux dormir... En plus d'être mort de fatigue, j'ai mal à la têteuh...

Je ne dis rien à la vieille domestique et me retournai pour mieux m'enfoncer dans le matelas.

-Salieri. Levez-vous, maintenant !

Et maintenant elle me secoue, tel un prunier ! Non, mais vraiment, hein, quel manque de respect certain... Attends... C'est moi qui ai dû le lui demander. Si je me rappelle bien, j'avais quelque chose aujourd'hui. Quelque chose nécessitant non seulement ma présence mais un lever tôt...

-Rosenberg ! M'écriai-je en me relevant subitement, manquant de fracturer la mâchoire de ma vieille gouvernante et de lui causer la peur de sa vie.

Ah ! Non, ça c'est fait... Elle me regardait tel un diable sortit d'une boite à gâteau.

-Eh bien, qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi ? Préparez-moi plutôt mes affaires le temps que je me décrasse ! La congédiai-je.

-Bien.

Je grommelai alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

Repoussant la couette, je frissonnai, assaillie par le mordant du froid. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, cherchant pitoyablement à me réchauffer. Enfin ! Ça m'apprendra à me porter comme parure de nuit une simple chemise en coton au large col entrouvert et m'allant mi-cuisse. Je fonçai -modérément- me réfugier dans la chaleur du bain qui m'attendait. Je m'y immergeai après m'être débarrassé du dernier rempart de ma nudité.

Ah ! Que c'est bon l'eau chaude ! J'aimerais y rester ma vie entière, mais bon... Le temps file et j'ai tendance à prendre beaucoup de temps pour me préparer. Alors quand la fatigue et l'alcool rentrent en compte...

Je sortis à ce moment de l'eau, avec regret. Me séchant en vitesse tout en claquant des dents pour finir par enrouler autour de ma tête ce drap blanc. Bon, bah, c'est parti ! Je tendis le bras pour m'emparer d'une bande par laquelle je m'entourai le haut de la poitrine. J'expirai une fois celle-ci attachée. Enfilant un caleçon, je commençai à mettre en place ce corset bizarre que je me devais de porter pour renforcer la bande. Je laçai rapidement devant avant d'appeler la vieille gouvernante pour qu'elle règle l'arrière. Cela fait, je n'ai plus qu'à enfiler mes bas ainsi que la culotte allant de pair. M'asseyant sur un siège, je passai mes bottines courtes à talons à mes pieds. Soupirant, je passai ma chemise mais ne la fermai pas. Je pris place devant ma coiffeuse et commençai à me poudrer. Derrière moi, la vieille femme entreprit de me nouer les cheveux, après les avoir longuement brossé. Suite au poudrage, j'apposai une mouche sur la pommette gauche et puis le collier de fausse barbe fine. Je m'assurai de sa fixation sous plusieurs angles de vue. Aucun problème ! Reculant de quelques pas, je me vérifiai à l'aide des 3 miroirs présents. Tout va bien !

Je m'offris le luxe de siffloter en allant jusqu'à la porte. Une fois celle-ci dépassée, il me fallait reprendre mon masque.

Je descendis les marches, le dos droit et l'air froid, ne répondant à quelques domestiques que d'un signe de tête ou de main. Entrant dans la salle à manger, je saluai la domestique qui patientait auprès de la table. Elle me tira ma chaise alors que je choisissais ce qui allait constituer mon petit-déjeuner parmi les délices encore chauds.

Mon choix fait, la servante me servait une tasse de café bien chaude comme j'aime. Elle attrapa la serviette et la posa sur mes genoux après l'avoir dépliée d'un coup sec. J'attendis qu'elle ait fermé la porte pour faire couler 4 cuillerées de sucre dans le liquide amer.

Mon petit-déjeuner avalé, j'allai dans mon bureau pour vérifier et m'occuper de quelques affaires importantes, privées ou non. La feuille posée au sommet d'une pile attira mon attention. M'en saisissant, je reconnus l'invitation envoyée quelques jours plus tôt pour annoncer la venue d'un nouveau musicien de la cour. Et, évidemment, il m'était plus que _recommandé_ d'être présent.

Soupirant, je repoussai la mèche de cheveux un peu trop longue. Je soupirai encore plus quand le majordome vint m'annoncer que Rosenberg était en train de m'attendre avec sa calèche.

-Que le diable l'emporte, marmonnai-je en me relevant.

Avisant l'air amusé du domestique, je souris à mon tour. Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Je me sens bien incapable de vous raconter comment je me retrouve ici, dans cette pièce du palais, aux côtés de l'empereur et auprès du comte -ou l'inverse- à faire face à ce Mozart.

Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que dès le premier regard échangé, je pressentis les maux de tête. Pourquoi ? Oh ! Je ne sais pas... appelez ça une intuition si vous le souhaitez...

Toujours est-il qu'une fois l'empereur prêt à accueillir le nouvel arrivant, j'étais à deux doigts de crier d'impatience. Comprenez-moi : je me suis levé tôt et rien de productif n'a encore été réalisé ! J'enrage au point de faire sortir de la fumée de mes oreilles, et au vu du regard un brin craintif de cet abruti de Rosenberg, je n'en suis pas loin. Aussitôt, je remets en place mon masque d'homme froid-associable-balai-dans-le-rectum. Je sais que c'est le surnom que les courtisans chuchotent entre eux pour parler de moi. Et je m'en fiche. Si ces parasites n'ont que ça à faire de leurs temps, ça les regarde. Et puis, ça prouve à quel point je sais si bien jouer le jeu.

Oui, un jeu. Car rien n'est vrai, que ce soit mon attitude, jusqu'à la ridicule poitrine immense de cette stupide courtisane gloussante. Un amusement dont les règles ont été perdues et oubliées depuis bien longtemps. Enterrées, pour être plus précis, enterrées avec la moitié de mon âme. Non, pas mon âme-sœur. L'autre moitié.

Soupirant et voulant passer à autre chose, je retins mon envie de passer ma main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer, geste me permettant souvent de me calmer, mais je me contentai de lisser puis de remettre à sa place la mèche que je me laissais pousser depuis sa disparition.

Alors que l'autre hurluberlu se faisait bien voir de l'empereur, je composai intérieurement, tellement absorbé par cette tâche que je ne suivais aucunement ce qui se passait et qu'il fallut à Rosenberg qu'il me marche -discrètement- sur le pied que j'ai fort sensible depuis une récente chute de cheval, pour que je me ressaisisse à temps pour donner mon avis sur ce singe de compagnie.

-Eh bien...

Pour ne pas couper à mes habitudes, je pris tout mon temps, réfléchissant bien à chacun de mes propos. Dans son coin, Rosenberg sourit en me voyant faire. Il me connaissait suffisamment pour avoir une idée de ce que je faisais. Il me fallait, dès les premiers mots prononcés, faire comprendre à cet Autrichien que les Italiens étaient au pouvoirs de la musique de la cour Prussienne. Il devait saisir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici, que chacun cherchera à le couler d'une manière comme une autre.

-Signor Mozart n'est-il pas trop... _jeune_ pour un poste d'une telle importance ? Votre Grandeur, sans vouloir vous être irrespectueux, il n'est pas ici question d'une pitoyable chorale au fin fond de la campagne bavaroise, mais bien de compositeur de votre majesté ! Il faut plus... de prestance ainsi que d'expérience pour vous faire pleinement honneur à l'aide de nos instruments !

-Il suffit Salieri ! M'interrompit l'Empereur. Je ne vous demande pas un avis sur mon choix, mais sur Mozart et sa musique.

-Je ne savais pas que votre Majesté cherchait des animaux de compagnie, grognai-je en me redressant un peu plus.

-Merci de votre avis, vous pouvez partir, messieurs, nous congédia-t-il.

Une fois passé les portes menant à l'Empereur, je me dressai face à cet arriviste et le défiai du regard.

-À partir de ce moment, signor Mozart, vous pouvez vous considérer comme seul au monde face à l'adversité ambiante. Pas un seul de mes compatriotes ne vous aura en sa bonne grâce. Vous ramerez tout seul, perdu dans l'immensité de la foule. Jusqu'à ce que, dans un sursaut de conscience, vous présenterez votre démission à l'Empereur. Est-ce suffisamment clair ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas perdu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois son stupide sourire qui me donnait des envies de meurtres. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suivis le comte jusqu'à son bureau où il me servit une bonne rasade d'alcool, laissant planté là ce "pauvre" Mozart. À lui de trouver par ses propres moyens son lieu de travail !

Le verre bu, le moral revenu, il nous fallait maintenant faire tourner le mot. Certes, dans le domaine de la musique, nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais entre Italiens, il nous fallait faire front commun contre ce chien dressé. Tout les moyens seront bons. Tous.

Une fois la tâche effectuée, je n'avais plus qu'à m'enfermer dans ma pièce pour mettre à l'écrit la petite sonate qui m'était passé par la tête le matin-même.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez poster pour votre / fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le temps passe à une vitesse... Cela devait bien faire un mois que le châtain était parmi nous et que son "talent" était mis à mal. Effectivement, ce jeune homme devait se plier aux règles qu'avaient non seulement instauré l'Empereur lui-même, mais aussi les autres compositeurs. Et c'était un pur délice de le voir s'empêtrer de plus en plus. Si si. Une délectation suprême, même.

Mais pour le moment, me revoici à nouveau convoqué chez l'Empereur, accompagné de Rosenberg et de Mozart. Ouais... Moi qui avait presque réussit à l'éviter depuis sa mise en service. Au secours. Surtout que, une fois n'est pas coutume, la convocation n'était non pas effective à la première heure comme pour la fois précédente, mais juste à la fin de notre service, et donc là, je nous refaisais une sorte de remix d'un zombi. La journée avait été _très _mauvaise. _Très_. Et donc là, j'avais le regard un peu vide, voir même fixe, et aussi droit qu'un balai. J'étais sur un petit nuage au-dessus du monde mortel. Je voulais juste dormir. Rejoindre mon lit. Et c'est ce qui explique que j'ai sorti la première phrase qui me passait par la tête lorsque mon compatriote s'inquiéta de ma passivité.

-Eh bien, Salieri, que vous arrive-t-il donc ? S'étonna Rosenberg. Vous êtes encore avec nous ?  
-Il se passe, Rosenberg, que ma sœur arrive tantôt et que je ne craigne de ne pouvoir l'accueillir lors de son retour à notre demeure, expliquai-je tout en tournant le dos à ce singe de Mozart.  
-J'ignorais que vous aviez une sœur, herr Salieri, déclara l'empereur.  
-Et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité, sire.  
-À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? S'intéressa Joseph II.  
-Elle est ma copie quasi-parfaite, majesté, avouai-je en m'inclinant face à ce dernier. Ou presque...  
-Je souhaiterais la rencontrer...  
-Ç'aurait été avec plaisir, majesté, mais ma chère sœur ne peut sortir sans chaperon, et je suis bien trop occupé pour m'atteler à cette tache, hélas...  
-Si ce n'est que ça, Rosenberg pourrait s'en occuper, remarqua d'un air enjoué le descendant des Habsbourg.  
"Et merde" pensai-je. Et je fais / dis quoi maintenant ? Et ce crétin, ce soit-disant génie de Mozart qui est en train de pouffer de rire bêtement comme la pire des greluches !  
-Hélas !, majesté, je crains fort que les amusements de ma sœur ennuient ce cher Rosenberg... Elle est d'un naturel enfantin, vous savez, avouai-je non sans fard et sourire.  
J'observai mes pieds tout en disant. Je me remémorais ces parties endiablées auxquelles nous nous y adonnions.  
-Eh bien ! De ce que j'ai pu comprendre de cette charmante demoiselle, c'est que le chaperon pouvant l'accompagner sans risque de s'ennuyer, n'est autre que notre cher Mozart !  
Cette déclaration eut le mérite de faire taire cet abruti qui devait être en train d'imiter des poules.  
Toujours est-il que je suis bien, là... Je lui réponds quoi, maintenant, à l'empereur ? Oh mon Dieu... J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité ! "Ce n'est rien, juste que l'idée de retrouver mon petit lit à moi, loin de cet idiot fini de Mozart, me donne des ailes !" Bah tiens, si je n'avais pas l'air bête... En un sens, l'excuse pourrait être ressortie, expliquant le plus naturellement possible certains moments... Mouais, ça mérite réflexion...

-Elle en sera folle de joie, majesté, je peux vous l'assurer, finis-je par accepter d'une courbette, elle a la passion de la musique, qui plus est...

-Un sujet de conversation en plus, alors mon bon Salieri ! Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons un couple à marier d'ici peu !

Je grimaçai en entendant ça. Ma belle Antonia avec ce... cet hurluberlu ?! Plutôt mourir que voir ça ! Je me ressaisis rapidement même si je continuais à fusiller de mon regard l'autre abruti de blondinet. Qu'il s'approche ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres de ma Tonia chérie ! Il verra ce que signifie se faire sonner les cloches !

-Voyons, Majesté, vous ne pensez pas quand même ? Mozart avec une Salieri ?! C'est une union tenant de l'utopie ! Commença à fulminer le comte Italien.

Je fusillai ce dernier avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui déclarer de ma voix la plus polaire possible :

-Rosenberg, aux dernières nouvelles je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de ce genre de détail, et ma sœur se mariera à la personne qui lui aura ravi le cœur, et non pour la santé de la fortune familiale et ses terres.

Complètement figé, le comte hocha la tête d'un geste raide, les lèvres plus pincées que jamais. L'empereur semblait réfléchir, l'air préoccupé, tandis que notre dernier génie musical semblait s'amuser follement. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que Antonio Salieri remet à sa place Rosenberg. Certes. Encore moins quand le sujet touche de près ou de loin Wolfgang Mozart. Et encore moins devant l'empereur lui-même. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je ne vais pas sortir de la maison les prochains mois... J'envisagerais même un petit voyage dans ma ville natale d'Italie... Si, évidemment, je n'avais pas touché plus de deux mots sur ma regrettée sœur. Bravo Antonio. Vraiment...

-Quand devrait arriver cette chère enfant ? S'intéressa l'Empereur.

Calculant rapidement en mon intérieur, j'estimai une date probable.

-Dans environ un mois, sauf en cas de complication. Les routes sont peu sûres entre mon village natal et la capitale.

Bon, pas tant que ça, non plus. Mais ma sœur avait une réputation déjà pré-établie auprès de la plupart des ressortissants de notre pays. Elle était connue pour son caractère, son naturel, ses avis tranchés et... ses coups d'éventails. Surtout eux, en fait. Antonia avait hérité du caractère tranchant de la famille, et plus particulièrement de la vieille duègne régnante qu'est Maddalena. Une vieille grand-mère sèche comme une figue, fripée comme les pruneaux, brunie par le soleil et un caractère digne des plus vieilles des chèvres !

Je l'aime beaucoup.

Donc, bref, va falloir se préparer mentalement au supplice qui ne se gênera pas pour se dérouler dans les semaines à venir. Que ce soit le fait que ce _cher_ Mozart va sûrement me rendre complètement chèvre, que Rosenberg me réclamera des explications, voir des excuses pour mon comportement absolument _inqualifiable ! Et devant sa Majesté, qui plus est ! Ah, Salieri, vous avez intérêt à avoir une histoire qui tienne la route !_

Il deviendra cramoisi sous sa poudre blanche, superbement ridiculement par les deux ronds roses apposés sur ses pommettes. Sa perruque glissera sur quelques centimètres et il la remettra maladroitement en place, de travers bien sûr, et continuera de vitupérer de toutes ses forces, sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de me toiser alors que je serais obligé de baisser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me faudra lutter pour ne pas ostensiblement lui bailler à la face, mais bon...

Mon Dieu, faites que ce moment passe vite.

Rien qu'y penser maintenant me donne une somnolence légère.

-Mozart, lorsque vous aurez fini de vous gausser comme une _oie_, vous nous ferez signe, bien évidemment.

Voilà, rentrer dans la peau du personnage. Rien de bien compliqué, au fond. Ce personnage n'est qu'un masque à enfiler et ôter. Il faut juste le manipuler avec précaution, car il est fragile. Une simple faille suffit pour le réduire à néant. Pour que toutes ces années de travail soient réduites en poussière.

-Je vous libère, alors, déclara l'Empereur.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire complice qui faillit faire écumer de rage Rosenberg. Si il pouvait mourir une bonne fois pour toutes, celui-là, alors... Pire que ce chaperon qui nous collait aux basques, ma sœur et moi. Il s'appelait comment, déjà ?

Ah oui, Vidale.

Il devait _vraiment_ se croire vital.

...

Oui, il m'arrive de faire de l'humour, mais c'est assez rare, depuis ce tragique accident survenu peu après mon arrivée à Vienne et avant celle au Palais.

Mais ne parlons pas du passé. Pitié.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez poster pour votre / fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
